1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for improving the aerodynamic performance of sub-sonic terrestrial vehicles, and more particularly to a device that disrupts resistive air flow around a sub-sonic vehicle to reduce aerodynamic drag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerodynamic shaping of both airborne and land vehicles is a long-established design principle, both for handling performance and fuel efficiency. In general, particular curved shapes provide the best performance depending on other facets of a design, because they have lowered drag coefficients.
However, for practical reasons, and sometimes certain aesthetic reasons, the aerodynamic shaping of certain vehicles, e.g., sport utility vehicles (SUVs), truck tractors/trailers and the like, runs counter to the aerodynamic ideal, and the fuel efficiency of the vehicle is reduced due to increased aerodynamic drag.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a reduction in aerodynamic drag without requiring the design of the vehicle to naturally have a reduced drag coefficient.